


Chiedi Scusa (TWW #5)

by Bethesda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF John, Challenge Response, Funny, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Soulmates, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body, sherlock can't say sorry, writing week
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethesda/pseuds/Bethesda
Summary: The Writing Week, #5 per fanwriter.itPrompt: Scriversi sul corpo; facendolo, la nostra anima gemella riceverà il messaggio. (lista Soulmate)Fandom: Sherlock BBCPairing: Sherlock/JohnSherlock, cocciuto, non vuole chiedere scusa per una cosa che ha fatto. John si vendica in modo infantile ma efficace.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Chiedi Scusa (TWW #5)

**Author's Note:**

> Ennesima AU Soulmate che butto giù questa settimana.  
> Non scrivo sul fandom Sherlock BBC da anni ma quando ho letto il prompt questa storia mi è uscita naturale!  
> Spero vi piaccia :3

Sherlock avanzò con passo sicuro, il lungo cappotto stretto indosso per combattere il vento inclemente che sferzava quella grigia giornata invernale. Non salutò gli agenti e loro lo ignorarono a loro volta, sapendo bene dove fosse diretto.

Questa volta non vi era il medico, notarono, ma non se ne fecero un cruccio.

Tuttavia alcuni di loro, si accorse Sherlock, lo osservavano con aria curiosa, quasi divertita.

Non vi badò e si diresse con passo rapido verso Lestrade, che lo aspettava contrito accanto a quello che doveva essere il cadavere della vittima.

«Chi è?», cominciò saltando i convenevoli.

L’ispettore si voltò, pronto a rispondere, ma si bloccò subito. Sherlock vide il suo volto mutare più volte: stupore, curiosità e infine ilarità.

Lestrade difatti gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia, cosa che il nuovo arrivato ritenne a dir poco sconveniente persino per lui.

«Immagino che il caso sia già risolto se hai tempo di perderti in risate», schioccò subito caustico.

«Hai litigato con John, vero?»

Sherlock sbatté le palpebre, visibilmente confuso e colpito. Da quando il detective era in grado di leggerlo così bene? Che avesse sviluppato – miracolosamente – la fine arte della deduzione?

No, impensabile.

La terra non era ancora scossa dai tremiti dell’apocalisse e dal cielo non stavano piovendo né rane né sangue.

Doveva trattarsi di altro, probabilmente una casualità.

«Ti conviene guardarti allo specchio».

Sherlock corrucciò la fronte e si voltò, tornando sui propri passi per andare verso una delle auto della polizia lì parcheggiate. Non dovette piegarsi su uno degli specchietti: vide subito nel riflesso del finestrino la condizione del suo volto.

I suoi occhi erano circondati da due cerchi neri, completamente colorati all’interno tanto da farlo sembrare un panda. Sul naso ve ne era uno ulteriore, l’equivalente del tartufo di un segugio, mentre sugli zigomi erano stati disegnati dei baffi tremolanti.

Sulla sua fronte vi era invece una scritta.

“ _Jerk”._

* * *

Sherlock entrò in casa con la furia di una tempesta, sbattendo la porta con violenza, il volto distorto dallo sdegno.

«John!», gridò, sicuro di non trovare l’ex soldato nel salotto ma nelle proprie stanze.

Ma si sbagliava: il suo amico e collega – traditore! – si trovava sulla sua poltrona, beato e tranquillo, il giornale in mano. L’entrata dell’altro in stanza non lo aveva minimamente turbato e stava continuando ad ostentare indifferenza.

«Pensi che sia divertente?! Lo sai bene che la polizia si aggrappa a ogni minima cazzata per potersi credere migliore del sottoscritto, e dal momento che io non do loro appigli vorrei evitare che sia il mio collega a farlo! Hai idea di quanto sia impossibile lavorare in modo corretto quando intorno a te ci sono degli agenti che non riescono a smettere di ridere ed indicarti?! E per l’amor del Cielo, abbassa quel giornale e guardami negli occhi!»

Poteva vedere distintamente il giornale sobbalzare lievemente al ritmo delle risate trattenute e la cosa lo fece imbestialire ancora di più.

Superò la distanza che li superava a grandi falcate e gli strappò il giornale dalle mani, guardandolo dall’alto verso il basso.

John lo stava guardando, l’espressione seria, ma riusciva a vedere il labbro inferiore tremolare nel tentativo di resistere all’impulso di scoppiare a ridere.

Ovviamente anche il medico, così come il consulente, aveva il volto pittato di nero allo stesso modo dell’altro. Gli occhi cerchiati di nero, il naso a mo’ di pallino e la scritta “jerk” in fronte.

Sherlock odiava quella clausola implicita nel loro legame, il fatto che la loro pelle permettesse loro sì di comunicare, ma anche di essere abusata in modi infantili come questo.

«Come è andato il caso?», chiese come se nulla fosse.

«Lo posso risolvere in meno di due ore. Una inezia», si fece distrarre Sherlock, ma non per molto. Tornò subito all’attacco.

«Lo avrei risolto anche in meno se non fossi stato distratto dalle risatine costanti di quel Minus Habens di Lestrade, che si lascia confondere da cose sciocche come questa!», sbottò indicandosi con fare teatrale il volto.

Di fronte a quel gesto John non ce la fece più.

Buttò la testa all’indietro scosso da una risata convulsa, le lacrime a scorrere lungo il volto rese nere dal loro passaggio sull’inchiostro. Non riuscì a smettere neanche di fronte alle lamentele di Sherlock, che in tutto ciò aveva cominciato a lamentarsi con ancora più forza.

«Bene!», sbottò infine l’altro. «Se questo è il tuo modo per vendicarti fai pure! Ma sappi, John Watson, che sei un bambino».

Si allontanò verso il bagno deciso a cancellare con forza quelle macchie di onta sul suo volto, ma quando l’acqua cominciò a scorrere sulla sua pelle si rese conto che non funzionava. Essendo stato John quello che si era scritto addosso avrebbe dovuto essere lui stesso a lavarsi per rendere pulita anche il volto dell’altro. L’unico cambiamento che poté riscontrare fu il segno delle lacrime scatenate dalle risa che avevano portato via parte del trucco, ma il risultato era solo più patetico, non certo un miglioramento.

Sherlock sospirò.

Si liberò finalmente da sciarpa e cappotto e con passo strascicato si diresse nuovamente verso il salotto, dove si sedette in poltrona, faccia a faccia con l’altro.

In tutto ciò John non aveva ancora smesso di ridere.

Lo stava facendo solo meno sguaiatamente, la bocca nascosta nella mano destra, il gomito in appoggio sul bracciolo.

«Potresti, _per piacere_ , pulirti? Devo tornare da Lastrade e vorrei andarci in modo…consono».

John si drizzò con la schiena, mostrandosi con un sorriso tale che un po’ disturbò il detective.

«Dipende, Sherlock. Sei tornato solo per lamentarti o anche per scusarti?»

Dio, quando lo trovava insopportabile quando si comportava così.

Il detective alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando dal naso. Non poteva permettersi di tornare da Lestrade in quelle condizioni, e in qualunque caso avrebbe preferito farlo accompagnato da John, cosa che era certo non avrebbe fatto a meno che non avesse prestato attenzione alle sue assurde richieste.

Decise che mostrarsi magnanimo era il male minore.

«Scusami per prima».

«Non sei molto convincente».

«Perché non sono affatto convinto di dovermi scusare», disse prima ancora di poter frenare la lingua.

Fu il turno di John di sbuffare dal naso.

«Non sei proprio capace».

«Fra le mie doti non è mai rientrata la capacità di piegarmi a certi giochetti infantili».

«Sapersi scusare è segno di maturità».

«Di chi sa di avere torto».

«Sherlock, hai fatto piangere la signora Hudson senza motivo alcuno se non la tua noia per mancanza di casi. Ora il caso lo hai. Se pensi di essere con la coscienza a posto vai pure a finire di risolverlo, ma ti assicuro che la mia faccia – e la tua – rimarranno così fino a che non sarai sceso giù a scusarti. E fino a che non lo deciderò io».

Frustrato, il consulente si portò entrambe le mani al volto, premendo con i polpastrelli degli indici il margine interno degli occhi.

Lasciò passare qualche istante, cercando di calmarsi.

«Va bene», concesse infine. «Andrò a scusarmi. A patto--»

«Non sei davvero nella posizione per trattare», disse con una punta di giocosa cattiveria l’altro.

«A patto che tu venga con me in commissariato. E che ti pulirai la faccia qui, prima di uscire».

«Verrò con te in commissariato. Ma mi laverò la faccia solo una volta incontrato Lestrade. Son curioso di vedere la sua espressione».

«Non è un patto molto conveniente per me».

«Prendere o lasciare, Sherlock. Ti ricordo che sono disoccupato e posso passare un sacco di tempo a casa a dipingermi la faccia solo per rendere la tua vita un incubo».

Sherlock strinse le labbra sino a ridurle ad una linea sottile, furibondo, ma andò a portare la mano avanti, pronto a stringere quella di John che la afferrò immediatamente.

Pochi minuti dopo erano il piano di sotto, di fronte alla signora Hudson, che li accolse con una grassa risata e quasi si dimenticò di accettare le scuse – pessime – di Sherlock.

* * *

Non parlarono durante il viaggio in taxi, non parlarono quando alcuni passanti non si mostrarono così educati da fingere di non vedere come erano ridotti, non parlarono quando entrarono negli uffici di Scotland Yard e vennero accolti dalle risate degli agenti all’ingresso, che ben li conoscevano e non si fecero remore.

Quando finalmente entrarono nell’ascensore, soli, Sherlock poté osservarsi allo specchio.

Due uomini distinti, sicuri di sé, il volto serio, completamente imbrattati come dei ragazzini vittima di qualche scherzo crudele da parte dei compagni di classe.

Senza che potesse trattenersi, una risata mal trattenuta gli sfuggì dal fondo della gola e prima che potesse rendersene conto John si era già unito a lui, nuovamente piegato in due e senza fiato.

Quando le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono al piano corretto Lestrade si trovava alla macchinetta del caffè esattamente accanto a questo e non poté non avvicinarsi, attratto dal suono, trovandosi davanti John e Sherlock ancora scossi da risa silenziose mentre cercavano di darsi un contegno, i volti di entrambi ancora sporchi di inchiostro.

Non li avrebbe mai capiti quei due.


End file.
